


An Encounter of the Sexual Kind

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #artclass #movies #sex #highschool, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: What happens if they met during art class..hey come on now , this isnt that kinda story..or is it?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	An Encounter of the Sexual Kind

An Encounter of the Sexual kind  
A Rhett and Link Fic  
Rhett and Link were sat in art class, they were sketching a body standing nude in the middle of the class room. The man was standing at 6ft brown hair dark smouldering brown eyes. Rhett watched link sketching him, he took the piece of paper from under him. “He so does not look like that” “it's a drawing Rhett, you gotta take artistic liberties...”  
“Ha, well you certainly took some ..liberties” Rhett looked at his own drawing of the guy's large penis..  
“What about yours.. oh my!” link looks over he giggles  
“what?” Rhett replies “I drew his future if I get onto him”  
“oh, you're so full of it” link laughs. “you're gonna get in trouble with the teacher with that one” “oh, I hope I do...getting in trouble with the teacher is a bonus” Rhett laughs “get to draw penis, and get punished for it, win/win.”  
“fat chance, you might get expelled too much dick on the brain”  
“doubt they expel for that”  
“wouldn't you like to find out” Rhett pokes his tongue out at Link.  
Suddenly the teacher came over “boys, what's going on here?”  
“nothing Miss Gregory” both boys reply  
“You boys wanna have a discussion then leave the classroom, cause you're distracting the rest of the class”  
“Sorry Miss” both boys reply  
“What do we have so far? That's very..interesting Mr McLaughlin, you need to focus on your shading.”  
“Oh and Well done Mr Neal, the likeness is spot on”  
“Thank you Miss” Link replies, smiling.  
“Well get on with your drawing, not long until break” “Yes Miss” both boys reply.

“Are you feeling ok, you look a little pale?” Link asks while they're on break.  
“like I saw a ghost?” Rhett replies  
“Maybe that's what I saw, The ghost of a naked man..” Rhett says. “can't believe the teacher saw my penis..” Rhett sighs  
“You weren't really gonna hand that in as your end of the day project were you?” Link says. Rhett nods “Well...” Link laughs, “you're crazier than I made you out to be.”  
“made out, you made out with who?” Rhett says  
“none of your business” link replies  
“..who?” Rhett asks again  
“I never said anything about any ..who, you're hearing things again” link says “sorry” Rhett replies  
“You're too focused on what the teacher said aren't you?“ Link asks  
“she humiliated me ..in front of you” Rhett replies  
“don't worry about her, we'll get a few drinks after classes it'll be alright” Link says  
“I can't concentrate in class when there's a penis in front of me” Rhett states  
“told ya, dick on the brain” Link laughs  
“easy for you to say, you're dating Link. You've got someone to put out for. Besides, I don't understand why it's so important what we draw, as long as it's not a white piece of paper like it started off”  
“Remember, it's all relevant whatever it is” Link says  
“Right. Better head to Science”  
“don't say head..” Rhett says  
“ok” link laughs. “Come on”

“Today, In Science we're doing an experiment with colours, to see what happens when the colours blend and then go back to exactly as they were.” the Teacher Mr Jerry says  
“Experiment with colours, sounds like pride” Rhett laughs  
“oh ha ha” Link replies “focus Rhett”  
“This is like a freaking grade school assignment” Rhett announces  
“For your information, this experiment’s title is , The Fascinating Neuroscience of Colour It's on the school's curriculum Mr McLaughlin” The teacher interrupts overhearing Rhett's outburst.  
Rhett smiles “Sorry Sir”  
“That's good Mr Neal, your swatches of colour are spot on, keep up the good work” Link adjusts his glasses “Thankyou Sir”  
“oh that's it...” Rhett puts his swatch of colours down harshly. “How come you're good at everything today?”  
“you don't focus, Mr McLaughlin” Link laughs  
“oh, bite your tongue Link” Rhett says harshly and turns away.... Link sighs

“I got an idea, how about we go to the cinemas after class, hang out like usual?” link asks on break. “how about, no?” Rhett replies  
“why not” link asks  
“I’m not up for it, ok?” Rhett states  
“look I know you've had a shitty day but don’t take it out on me, I'm trying to create something interesting for us to do tonight since it's not a school night”  
Rhett swallows “oh ok, lay it on me”  
“cinemas buddy.. wanna see the new He-Man movie with ya”  
“But I have a better idea, I want to make peace with you at the bottom of a cold drink”  
“Drinks after the movie, I’ve been dying to see this”  
“you and your comic book phase...”  
“can't help it comics are what keeps me going in this crazy world they're my beam of lightning, my spark of interest”  
“I thought I was your spark of interest” Rhett winks and smiles  
“you wish..” Link replies, Rhett hits link's arm playfully  
“you're so full of shit”  
“come on cinemas for you buddy, then im going drinking and I’m dragging your ass along whether you like it or not” “come on”

They drive in Rhett's pick-up truck to the cinemas, they purchase their tickets and stuff them into Link's jacket pocket and grab popcorn and sodas and little pineapple flavours chewys..”should keep us going” Link says  
“should keep an army going, man” Rhett replies  
“haha shut up I’m just making sure I’m prepared, got the tickets?” Link asks  
“you got everything but the kitchen sink! I gave them to you” Rhett laughs  
“Oh that's what you were in my pocket for” Link says  
“Yeah, well I wasn't copping a little feel, unless you want me to goose ya” Rhett pinches Link's ass.  
“Hey, cut it out I’ll spill the drinks” Link states  
Rhett laughs “You're not really gonna drink all that, gimme that” Rhett takes a drink out of the large soda container  
“He-man, here we come” Link exclaims, clearly excited.  
Rhett and Link take seats at the back just as the credits roll “phone off, you know what happened last time, ya got a call in the middle of the good bit” Rhett says.  
“What if Anna calls?” Link whines  
“You'd really drop everything for Anna?” Rhett says a little annoyed.  
“She's my slice of hair pie” Link smiles  
“Your little dirty secret I know” Rhett says dully  
“i think you got it..it's bit ya”  
“got what?”  
“the jealousy bug it's bitten hard and it's not letting go, all day you've been talking about getting it on, wanting someone..”  
“maybe cause I wanna fuck a good hole it's been 2months, I never got further than second base with  
Mandy, I think she was a bit of a prude..”  
“yeah, well it's a dry spell” Link says “oh look, He man!” Link said changing the subject. “That's just what I need, superhero cock” Link looks at Rhett, “serious?” Link says “no I was just playing around” Rhett replies  
“Shh” the lady in front of us said back to us.  
“Sorry, mamm” Link laughs he sticks his hand in the popcorn just as Rhett does, they touch hands, they both fuss around the inside of the box and both pull out a big handful of popcorn and stuff their faces. Rhett breathes deep and sighs happily “this is nice man” He says as he takes a long drink of the soda. “Hey save some,” link says. He-man is flying through the air and lands on top of the Club building watching some trouble going on down below, “Gee, He-man is so brave” Link says. “He's also fictional” Rhett says dully  
“Thanks for ruining the dream, Rhett” Link says  
“What? It's true. He wears a cape, first off all capes are so last century, and he requires laxer beams for energy” Rhett says  
“Uh.. you don't.... know, anything about He-Man” Link states  
“No I can't say I follow the comic book trend..”  
“SHH!” The lady and her son say to us. Rhett runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair.  
“you're bored?” Link asks half way into the movie  
“No way, this is most interested I could be in a movie..”  
3/4's into the movie, they're done with the soda and are half way though the massive popcorn box. Rhett yawns and puts his hand around Link's seat. Link is too focused on the movie to notice. He removes it and focuses. When the movie is done Rhett is cheering and Link is almost in tears, “that was so moving Rhett, wasn't it moving.” Link moans.  
“Yeah I got the heebeejeebees let's go drink” Rhett says. Link slaps Rhett “you didn't even pay any attention to the storyline did you, when he rescued that chick from the clutches of the Black Panther and his team of evil no do gooders, just about fed em to the sharks. Far out, amazing movie. I'd see it again..”  
When Rhett doesn't respond cause he's dumbfounded, Link says “pineapple chewy?” Rhett smiles and takes a chewy “Which bar you wanna hit up, it's still early” Rhett states. “Just wanna buy a couple of beers and head home i'm kinda beat” Link says  
“oh shit Link, no, come with me and have some fun” Rhett whines “okkk, for you man, but cha owe me” Link replies “Oh don't I know it” Rhett says and winks.

The club/bar was hopping, club music was playing, it was a gay club and there was a nice outside area they could chill away from the crowd.  
'you wait here” Rhett says to Link  
-*- My mouth and my eyes agree you'll be coming home with me.-*-  
“I got a feeling this place is gonna come back and bite me on the ass-ignment in the morning.” Link says loudly over the music.  
Rhett laughs then goes to order drinks. “6 shots,” Rhett orders at the bar, “and some peanuts”  
The bartender hands over the drinks. Rhett brings em over “feeling good?”  
“Certainly feel relaxed coming to a place like this with you” link says  
“You mean that?” Rhett replies  
link nods  
Link and Rhett say “Ready? 1.2.3” then down one, two, three shots each. “Reminds me of that night in January.”  
“January? OH, Yeah when you met that guy James? Gosh he was all over you giving you the bedroom eyes, is this the same place? They all look the same to me these gay bars/clubs”  
“This place looks like..” Rhett sloshes his drink around in his cup, before they're both downing the second shot “Babylon!” They both say at the same time and laugh.  
“Gosh I could watch that show over and over and never get bored” “It's something special about those characters, they have real...chemistry” Link says. “and nice asses” Rhett chimes in “Yeah nice butts, Rhett” Link says.  
They look at each other in the eyes for the longest time. Suddenly Tinsel bursts from the ceiling on the beat of the bass thumpa thumpa... They both look up at the same time “Got some..thing. on your face” Rhett says and wipes off some of his glitter tinsel Link licks his lips. He watches the boys in the crowd dancing and grinding on each other.  
One of the guys comes up to Rhett and Link sitting at the bar. “Hey I'm Derek. Either one of you hot boys wanna dance with me?” He askes nicely.  
“Heh Derek, i'm sure you're the charmer, really.. but my friend here isn't gay” Rhett replies “You want a dance then, hot stuff?” Derek says to Rhett.  
I look at Link as if begging him to rescue me, with my eyes but Link just backs off “Sorry not tonight sweetie, Game's on here” Rhett says looking up at the TV.  
Derek looks at Rhett's pants and says “well too bad I was thinking of including a near dang good blowjob, second chance is on offer..”  
Rhett eyes the near to naked dude in front of him with glitter pieces stuck all over his body, he takes in the gorgeous site of the man, then turns away when he sees Link's face out the corner of his vision lit up and glowing lazer blue“  
“I'm spending Tonight with my buddy here, nice to meet you though, have a good night” Rhett says matter of factly.  
Derek looks at Link then back at Rhett  
“Well ok, perhaps another night,” he leaves Rhett his business card with his number.  
“Sure thing man” Rhett takes the business card  
Rhett waves the card in Link's face... “well done Rhett you just hit the lotto with that one” Link says.  
“Told him I wanted to spend this night with my buddy, see I'm on my best behaviour tonight.” Rhett says  
“you didn't have to, you coulda danced with the man” Link says  
“What and leave you here all on your lonesome with all these horny queers ogling ya and eating you up? You wouldn't escape the sea of men...” Rhett replies  
“I'm happy with Anna” Link states, bringing Anna back into the picture.  
“Anna... Anna... Yeah I know all about the Anna's of the world” Rhett says.  
“Can't you be happy for us?” Link asks.  
“I am link, I am, I knew you'd fall for someone new, it was bound to happen, just why my ex gf...” Rhett says.  
“Cause I have feelings for her” Link replies  
“My sloppy seconds?” Rhett says  
“This is not the time or place I wanna discuss this can we get up and dance?” Link says  
“Sure” Rhett replies  
They got real into dancing with each other  
“You've got nice eyes, have I ever told you that?” Rhett says as Link's blue eyes glow while they're on the lazer lit dance floor  
“Rhett? ..What are you doing?” Link asks  
“Stroking your cheek?” Rhett says  
“Hmm..this isn't gonna be that time we were left alone in the hallway and you got curious with me..  
Is it?” Link asks  
“This is a different situation, Link you've got a girlfriend now if you want any kind of situation like that again you've got to be available” Rhett replies  
“What are you hinting at?” Link asks  
“You've gotta be the one putting the moves on me” Rhett replies  
“As...tempting as that sounds...i-i'm taken” Link states  
“you're really invested in this chick aren't you.. that's good i'm happy for you Link and I'm not getting between you two” Rhett says  
“so, why the cheek stroking tonight?” Link asks  
“Just a comforting stroke, letting you know i'm here for you ..for.. whatever” Rhett says dissapointed that putting the moves on his best friend tonight didn't work out for him... Rhett ached inside, in his heart knowing Link wouldn't even look his way twice if he found out Rhett had a major crush on him, he practically shared a bed with the man, and stole his yoghurt out the fridge when he wasn’t looking and made a face mask of it. They had been best-friends for as long as he could remember but coming out to him wasn't something that he had done easily, he'd gotten stinking drunk one day with him and blurt it out in slurred speech. Rhett was a mess, how he longed and craved Link to give him ALL of his attention. How he desired to be boyfriend, though they were as close as two men could be. Rhett wanted if nothing more to kiss the man he desired so strongly. To be the object of his affection..To catch him off guard or even on guard and just kiss him, really go for it.. give it all he's got. To feel his tongue brushing his lips as he'd part them invitingly. Would they even be compatible, would it work out, could they stay as close as they are to each other, and mean everything to each other after one kiss. Rhett knew the answer to that one … Of course they would. 

Link rolled around in his bed...he was having a naughty dream,  
“You've gotta make the first move” – Rhett's words from tonight were penetrating in his dreams, along with other...things... then he saw a scene of both of them giving into temptation.. Gripping hips, placing soft kisses on each others necks, biting down in places, scarring with teeth marks..  
their erections tenting in their pants...panting, breathing hard  
-He's still got that hold on you that makes you crazy- the music thumpa thumping like their hearts. Back in the bedroom Growling, groaning, biting, cocks raised to lips and sucking deeply, thrusting hard and rough... fighting each other for dominance, fucking and dominating each other, biting, licking and sucking...  
Link awakes, sitting up and panting hard... his cock rock hard  
“Holy crap” he says into the silence  
He sees Rhett is sleeping in his bed  
“Rhett?” he says into the silence, and he swallows...He didn't want it to be silent the only noise was Rhett's breathing and his own. He tried to match it, calming down and following each breath.  
A scene played in his head that he'd never seen before..  
“I wanna touch you” link says and runs his hands down Rhett's naked chest “tempting...”  
“i'm glad you didn't go home with that guy” link says  
“i wasn't gonna leave ya buddy” Rhett replies  
“i wanna feel you in my bones” link says  
“Desire, can be a nasty thing to play with are you sure you want to do this Link?”  
“Mmm” Link moans in real life  
He's pulled out of his fantasy when he hears Rhett turn in the bed  
“Link?”  
Link swallows...”Hmm?” He replies  
“Feeling alright?” Rhett asks  
'I've got a rave going on in my head and a raging hard on, honey, how do you think I feel?' Link wants to say but he just says “Yeah, i'm cool” Like he wasn't just dreaming about fucking Rhett or Rhett fucking him.  
“I thought you were feeling a little off, from the shots or something”  
“Nah man, i'm fine”  
“Anything you wanna talk about?”  
“Nah man, go back to sleep..”

The next morning  
Rhett had made scrambled eggs for the both of them  
“Mmm My little chef” link says as he's welcomed by the smell of eggs and toast and butter and mmm.  
“Good morning”  
“Good morning, how did you sleep last night Rhett?” Link askes him.  
“oh like a baby, after I woke up to check on you I got back into a deep snooze” Rhett replies “Very nice” Link says  
“How about you?” Rhett replies  
“fine” Link says  
“Fine? you've been saying that a lot, i'm starting to not believe it” rhett says  
“Well I had a dream..” link replies  
“As you do, what was it about?” rhett asks  
“uh uh, not sure I can tell you” link replies  
“Come on we tell each other everything, what's so secret this time?” rhett asks  
“Well it was about...you” link states  
“We have dreams about each other all the time, what makes this one any different?” rhett asks “It was a little...well.... irregular” link replies  
“How so?” rhett asks  
“i...i.., can't tell you” link replies “What do you want to do today?” link says changing the subject. “I was thinking we could go play basketball...me and boys are having practice” Rhett replies “Dunno how to play” Link states.  
“Come on I can teach you,” Rhett says  
“i don't know Rhett that's your thing, i'll just watch you at games”  
“ok, fair enough, i'm going” Rhett states  
“Hang with ya later man” Link says  
“Cya” Rhett replies

A week later, Link had some alone time in his dorm and was lying on his dorm room floor, reading a romance novel while his brain was reminiscing a basketball game he'd seen back when he went to Rhett's games. Wow, how delicious Rhett was looking in his singlet and shorts, typical basketball uniform but oh how those calves and his legs looked, those tight buns and hot biceps and triceps and the man, how he was hung. He'd seen Rhett naked before but he just watched him play naked, even when he wasn't when he scored how his triceps bulged and his muscles were taut, and he thought back to team matchs where he'd caught him flaunting, hitting the other guys in his team on the ass. Link was Rhett's biggest follower at school basketball games.  
It was giving Link a major hard on to imagine so strongly and vividly Rhett's shorts and underwear around his ankles as he backed him up to the wall of the locker room and pushed his cock into those round globes. What would it feel like to have his puckered hole ready and willing to take his cock. Link reached into his pants and gripped hold of his cock... he was stroking and imagining all his dirty wild fantasies he'd love to do with Rhett.  
When he heard the doorknob turning and in strode Rhett with a girl wrapped around him! Link quickly removed his hand and pulled his shirt down. “Fuck man! Don't you knock? I could have been naked in here with Anna”  
“You, whore” Rhett laughed. He whispered to the girl feeling him up to wait outside. She pouted but then he kissed her and sent her out with a slap on her ass..  
“Hate to ask,...but, Who's that? Link asked  
“Hate to answer buddy, but she's a friend I met at practice” Rhett states  
“Liar! You totally did not meet her at practice cause I was there man...” Link lied  
“You came to the game? Why?” Rhett asks  
“I come to every match you knob head” Link replies  
“You do? Well then, you'd know I was feeling a little bad about losing that shot I had lined up to make it, you know the one at half time..” Rhett states  
Link nodded  
“..and so, I left practice early and hit the showers then came out and met this girl, Jasmine, she was just waiting and watching me so I went up to her and asked her name and made conversation, conversation with this girl is magic, just what I needed she's the bookish type like you and artsy, very intelligent and great sense of humour...” Rhett states  
“Ok don't need the life story.” Link says and picks up his romance novel again  
“Hey, you asked... “ Rhett replies  
When link didn’t make a move to get up and leave Rhett and Jasmine to private time as if oblivious to how much he needed it.  
Rhett asked, “are you gonna leave buddy, or are we gonna require a force of nature to remove you cause im really jonsing here”  
“What? me? You want me to leave so you can fuck some girl ya just met... no way, this is my room.. meet her in her dorm” Link replied clearly annoyed  
“Come on! Man, don't be an ass.. I asked ya nicely” Rhett says  
“Oh you know what... fine ! Hey, fine! Don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out” Link said clearly annoyed, mostly because Rhett had barged in on his private time where he wanted to jack off thinking of Rhett and he comes in with a girl hanging off his shoulder no less.  
Link packed his book, paper and pencil and his water bottle into his gym bag and left the dorm room, slamming the door behind him, he bumps into Jasmine on the way out. “Sorry” he mutters.  
Then heads to the way out of the building, he needs some air.  
“Thanks, I owe ya” Rhett calls to him from the window  
Link looks up and just raises his hand then lets it fall to his side.  
“phew, he looked mad” Jasmine says as Rhett greets her at the door with a “come on in baby, floors open”  
Link goes to the park and sits down under a tree. He takes out his book he considers finishing it, and settles against the tree. The main character is a handsome man, so manly and stocky with gorgeous hazel eyes and he rides a horse, the maiden is in love with him and they go for a ride on the horse that leads them to discover far off lands..and each other. “Blegh” Link stops reading when he gets to the soppy love making and throws it aside. “Fuck girls, fuck romance.. “ Link says out loud. “it'll never happen for me, i'll never have the one I want, especially if he likes fucking girls.” He grimaces. And thrusts his back into the tree hard. Ow! He reaches in his bag and takes out his paper and pencil. He starts to draw, he hadn't drawn in 3 years but he was still a talented artist. He drew the trees around him, and the lake, then he scrunched it up and flung it aside, then he drew a couple of guys relaxing in the serenity of the park he tried to concentrate on the subjects, drawing a beard on one, he drew the features of his face so perfectly he thought he could look into the gorgeous Rhett eyes he'd just drawn and kiss the lips of his drawing “FUCK” he grimaced. He sighed and scrunched the drawing up so tight and held it in his hands. “He'll never fancy me that way.... Link, get a grip” He told himself.  
He'd been drawing for 3 hours, and the sun was beginning to set...  
He picked up his bag and all his things then got up for a steady walk back to the Dorm.  
He walked steadily... thinking of things as he went, thinking of his drawing, and that girl and how much he craved Rhett to look at him twice, at least give him the once over, think more of him than he does already...  
He reached the door, and knocked “Come in” A voice panted Fuck...  
Link opened the door and found Rhett doing... some pushups!  
“Hey!” Link says  
“Hey yourself, where you been man?” Rhett replies  
“oh, just around.” Link replies  
“Around where, it's 6pm.. you didn't bring dinner?” Rhett asks  
“No, didn’t even think--” Link says but is cut off  
“Hey, it's cool cause I made us dinner..” Rhett says  
“You did?” Link asks  
“Yeah. After you left me and Jasmine had a talk, and I know what you're thinking but we didn't fuck, not at all” Rhett states “like I believe that...” link muttered  
“It's true, we started this conversation about ...mostly ...you.” Rhett replies  
“Me?” Link asks  
“yeah I told her, if your not happy then I can't be happy, so we just sat and talked and she made me laugh then we had a good chin-wag and I just bid her farewell” Rhett replies  
“That's it...but I thought you wanted her here to let off ...a bit of steam” Link replies “I did, but that's what your here for” Rhett says  
“What?” Link asks  
“We..take care of each other...” Rhett starts  
“What? What's that supposed to mean?” Link says  
“We are there for each other” Rhett says  
“oh, yeah of course...” Link says  
“..and it's true man, if your not happy I’m not happy, I don't want you to be unhappy..ever/”  
Link smiles “ awe, man.. come here let's hug it out”  
Rhett stands up and they embrace  
“that's all well and good, but where's this meal i'm starving” Link questions  
“on the table” Rhett laughs  
Link grins and moves in towards their small kitchen area, sure enough there's a meal of spaghetti bolognase waiting for him, red wine and a lit candle, it's small but it's the gesture that counts... “man, it's .. it's beautiful, thankyou”  
“Anytime buddy, now let's eat up”  
Link goes to pull out his chair when Rhett comes up behind letting him sit down before he pushes it in after him.  
“What's the occasion, Rhett?” Link says and toasts Rhett  
“Nothing, just doing something nice for my best friend” Rhett toasts Link  
“I'm sorry for fucking everything up for you and your girl” Link says and takes a sip of the cool liquid, it travelling downwards and pooling in his empty belly making it warm.  
“You didn't do anything wrong, you were just mad, it's ok” Rhett says  
Link takes a gulp of wine and can't believe Rhett could be so forgiving but he was sure happy for it Link stuck his fork in and twirled, the spaghetti wrapped around and he took a big bite  
“mmm, this is delicious Rhett”  
“Mom's secret recipe” Rhett replies  
“Certainly was a secret, you've never made this before” Link says and takes a sip of wine.  
“No, wasn't sure what you'd think... I made yours without tomato if you'd noticed” Rhett replies “Maybe I wanted tomato” Link states  
“But—you...” Link smiled. “Well, ok, if you're sure...” Rhett takes a forkful of tomato and then moves it to Link's mouth “Link, took the small cherry tomato in his mouth” “Hmmm,” link considered “..still dont like em” He spat it out into his napkin  
Rhett smirked then laughed  
Link laughed too  
“Well, what'dya get me to feed it to ya then? Fussy one...” Rhett asks  
“Maybe I just wanted ya to feed me” Link said and licked his lips  
Rhett raised his eyebrows  
“Yeah...you know it” Link says and finishes off his wine  
“Hmm, ok” Rhett replies and wolfs down his meal

After dinner they're sat in their beds with link fake reading his book and sipping his second glass of wine while Rhett lies awake thinking of what Link had said at dinner. He sighs and moves around to face Link's way. He stares at Link  
Link yawns and puts his book down on the night-stand. He catches Rhett looking at him. “What?”  
Link asks “just thinking..did you mean what you said to me?” rhett replies  
“About me hating tomato...oh yeah” link states  
“Not that, about me feeding you, you wanting me to feed ya” rhett says  
“Hasn't the moment already flown Rhett” link replied  
Rhett blinked “Moment?”  
“Yeah, I thought we were having a moment..” Link sips his wine taking down it in bigger mouthfuls “Really?” Rhett asks  
Link thought this was as good a time as any, Link takes a big gulp of wine  
“Rhett, we get on like a house on fire, you telling me you've never felt anything further?” Link asks As he sloshes his wine around in the glass.  
“What..what are you saying Link?” Rhett asks  
“Rhett, I want you, I can't say it any simpler” Link replies matter of factly  
“want me how?” Rhett questions  
“Hold on...” Link replies and he finishes off his wine in the glass.  
Link rolls out of bed and comes over to Rhett. Rhett looks up at Link. Link smiles big at him then says “Like this” and he plants a big breathtaking kiss on Rhett's lips.  
Rhett doesn't kiss back, his eyes bug out of his head.  
“Holy moley, Link! What about Anna?!” Rhett pulls away to breathe.  
“We we're just fuck buddies, but with you it's more serious, more..real” Link states When Rhett doesn't reply with anything Link says “So?” They spend a few minutes glaring at each other.  
“Link you're not joking are you, you're really...serious! Look man...I, uh...”  
“Shh, no talking” Link silents Rhett's lips with another kiss, this time he inserts his tongue past those tight knit lips searching out Rhett's resistant tongue.  
“Come on baby..” Link moans “I just wanna taste of this Rhett magic, what all the girls rave about” “But.. why, why me?” Rhett asks  
“Do I really need to answer that? You're my best buddy in the world, is it so wrong for me to have huge feelings for you?” Link replies  
“No, guess not” Rhett states “What bought this on?” Rhett continues...  
“I realised I fancy you more than a friend” Link says  
“Like that's not common” Rhett replies  
“I know but with us, were special, better than a relationship with any random girl is gonna be for you... I've thought about this a lot” Link states  
“I know we are, you've really got a thing for me don't ya”  
“If you dare to find out I could tell you a lot about what i'm feeling but i'd rather just do this, again” Link kisses Rhett. This time Rhett kisses back “So, we can do this, tonight?” link questions...  
Rhett looks up in links' eyes, “i don't know man” and he considers for the longest time, if it will change their friendship forever, he also didn't wanna let Link down when he sees his disappointment “you shouldn't need to think about it, man” Link exclaims when he wonders what Rhett could possibly be thinking about.  
Then he smiles. Rhett smiles. “Sure” He says  
“oh boy, Rhett! You mean it?” Link says excitedly  
“only if you promise, it wont change our friendship” Rhett lays on him, to make it clear “Of course it won't,” Link replies and stares at him real intensely and says “..honest”.  
“promise?” Rhett asks matter of factly  
“yes, promise!” Link grins  
“Oh good, well..” he swallows “come here man,” Rhett says and he plants a big kiss on Link's soft lips.  
Link climbs over Rhett and stares at him hot, takes his hand and kisses it and then he pushes it into his pants. “Feel how hard you've made me tonight baby”  
link lays on Rhett, they touch hips, arms, chests, cocks, rubbing everything  
“I got something for you too link,” as he grinds over link  
AS link takes a look “Fuck Rhett, i've wanted to see you hard for me in forever”  
Link goes down his body, leaving kisses under his shirt. He kisses the skin and his need unravels. “you make my heart beat faster and slower, at the same time, you will not believe what i'm experiencing right now”  
“i know, and the taste is spectacular” rhett says as he kisses link, soft wet kisses.  
“How i've needed you, needed this...It's deep”  
“Not yet it isn't”  
“My need,” Link kisses Rhett's chest first one peck then moving onto the next “For you...”  
“This is the first time this has happened, of course you feel that way baby”  
“It's so real, we're so in the moment, to think this morning I was about to get off thinking of you in your basketball uniform, now here we are”  
Rhett smirks, “basketball uniform kink, much? I've got it if you wanna make your fantasy, reality?” “Sure”  
Rhett gets up and leaves a kiss on Link's lips before he goes to get his uniform off the hook  
He puts it on in the bathroom and comes out standing in the doorway wearing a damn hot smirk “Is this what you wanted baby?”  
Link grins “oh, do I ever” he bites his lip and comes over to meet him in the doorway. “Mmmm you're ..de- .kiss. -licous. I've got a feeling this night is gonna end well for you”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“you've just come from practice, and you were waiting for me...to make you hard”...  
Link woke up in a cold sweat, he rolls over and grumbles  
“Oh no not again” then his hand hits a warm chest in his bed  
“what the--- He looks under his blanket and sees a sleeping Rhett  
“What the hell man?”  
Rhett rolls over “Good morning Link”  
“What... what, oh my head” Link lies down again holding his head  
“What..happened,” Link sits up and sees the basketball uniform on the floor “are you naked?”  
“Hmmm, seems so, you really don't remember?”  
Link tries hard to remember “haha no man, get up and get dressed we got school this morning” “Link, brother! We had sex!”  
“What? We did?!? No we didn't... you're joking, nice joke Rhett..nice...” He looks over at Rhett laughing, but Rhett has a serious expression on his face, link's smile fades. “oh boy, you're serious..and why the fuck did I drink so much”  
“thirsty..and for me, you were so thirsty for me too, it was..one of the best nights of my life actually”

End


End file.
